Plan A
by oranfly
Summary: Astrid takes matters into her own hand. I guess it'd be AU since it's pre-Peter episode.


Plan A, by oranfly

Astrid had grown tired of watching them pace around the other, taking small shots in the dark that made almost no progress. So when Olivia asked her if she could get Peter to fix her cell phone she leapt at the opportunity to do some mischief the only way she knew how. First, she wouldn't get Peter to fix the phone; she would do it herself. Watching Peter work for the last few years had taught her more than they knew and it would be an easier fix. After implementing that first phase of the plan she waited until Olivia was at the federal building and Peter was in the lab with her and Walter. Pulling out the newly fixed cell phone and making sure her back was to Peter's station and the phone well hidden in front of her and on silent she began to formulate a text.

_Why don't we just have sex and get it over with?_

Astrid grinned at the bluntness and hoped Peter would buy that it was actually from Olivia. She knew the exact moment he had read the text because there was a clatter behind her as his stool hit the ground followed by a hollow "oomf". It took a lot of effort for Astrid not to just break out laughing, but she managed to give him a side glance.

"You okay, Peter?" She asked kindly, keeping her voice neutral and innocent.

"Uh, yeah. Just thought I saw something scamper across my table," Peter mumbled.

"K," Astrid replied and then continued to look like she was busy working while she waited for his reply. When the phone backlight pulsed awake she almost quaked in excitement.

_Olivia?_

Astrid almost snorted and swallowed down the impulse to shake her head in that 'duh' fashion.

_No. __It's Santa Clause._

Astrid tried not to flick her pencil on the table as she waited for his response but this one was definitely delayed. He must be racking his brain for a good response.

_Are you being serious?_

Astrid wanted to scream at him, but she kept herself in check, choosing to channel her frustration into her temporary project.

_Would I ask if I wasn't? __If you don't want to, you can just say and I'll leave it be._

Another delay in his response and Astrid began to question her judgment on him wanting Olivia but then his response came.

_No, I do. __But why now? _

Astrid almost groaned out loud, searching her brain for a reasonable reply that took a good five minutes to find its way to the keypad of the phone.

_Because I'm tired of this tension. __Not jumping you is getting to be exhausting so why fight it?_

Astrid grinned at her explanation and waited; trying not to bounce in her seat.

_When?_

Astrid actually squealed out loud and she quickly covered her mouth.

"You okay Astrid?" Peter asked from his table.

"Yeah, yeah. I just spilled the vial of beetle brains, but I've got it." Astrid made up, trying not to sound guilty.

"Okay," Peter said and she heard him return to his work though it sounded pretty half-assed if the long bouts of silence between stirring was any indication.

_Next time we're alone._

Astrid gave herself an imaginary pat on the back and promised herself a nice grande soy eggnog latte next time she passed a Starbucks.

_Okay._

Biting down hard on her lip so she wouldn't squeal again, Astrid stuck the phone back in her pocket and went back to her lab-task of the day, grinning the entire time.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Olivia eyed Peter carefully while his back was turned to her and they were out in the field. He'd been giving her looks the last few days that she couldn't explain away for the life of her. She could've sworn that he wanted to eat her alive, but that had to be all in her head because it was her partner and friend giving her these looks. Peter had also taken to touching her more. It was always in an innocent place so she couldn't outright accuse him of hitting on her, but the frequency had increased significantly. At first it was just a soft touch on her arm to get her attention, but then it grew to him settling a hand on her waist to pull her off in a direction that he needed her attention on. But as innocent as these touches were, they still left her yearning for more and the need was fast approaching its eruption point.

"Livia?" Peter asked in a concerned voice and she wondered how long he'd been trying to get her attention. His hand rose to touch her, but she could tell he fought down the urge since they were surrounded by other field agents.

"Sorry, what was that?" She mumbled, furrowing her brow in renewed concentration.

"Are you okay?" Peter asked, his voice low and caring making chills travel down her spine.

"Uh, yeah – I guess I just need some more sleep," Olivia said, knowing it was mostly true since her mind had filled itself with images of them together ever since he'd started giving her the smoldering looks. Truth be told though she'd always had a few lingering fantasies starring her partner, but the last few days have been almost non-stop.

Peter just nodded, looking as if he only half believed her and she couldn't blame him. She was known to downplay stuff like this and she just hoped he wouldn't pursue the topic further later on. Their day passed with fourteen additional touches (she had counted) and by the end of the day she found herself so sexually frustrated that she considered flying out to visit Lucas in Germany just so she wouldn't jump Peter.

Once home she decided that a nice hot bubble bath would definitely help her relax and if something happened that she could fix the problem temporarily for herself, then so be it. She'd just gotten down to her underwear when she heard a knock on her door. Frustrated that she was being waylaid, Olivia wrapped her white bathrobe around her and tied it so it wouldn't budge much. Padding her way to the door she peaked out the peep hole to see Peter standing outside looking both nervous and determined. Confusion ate at Olivia and she unlocked and opened the door.

"Peter?" She asked, looking him up and down in worry. "Is everything okay?"

"Are you alone?" He asked, his eyes darkening as he took in the state of her undress.

"Yeah – "

Peter closed the gap between them and then he was kissing her as if his life depended on it. Olivia squeaked in surprise before returning the kiss and feeling her body melt into his. His hands gripped her hips through the robe and he slowly walked her back into her apartment until he could kick the door shut behind him. Winding her hands up his chest she latched her arms around his neck so that her body was pressed into his. He groaned into her mouth when her lower stomach met his very evident arousal and the sound and feel of him brought reality crashing back to her and she forced herself back from him

"Pete – "

But then his lips crashed down on hers again and despite her earlier breakthrough in thinking it quickly disappeared when she felt his hands traveling up her thighs to stop at her backside and scoop her up so that her legs wrapped around his hips and her center ground into his erection making them both moan aloud. He backed her up until they got to a wall and then he pressed his hips into her again making stars dance at the edge of her vision as she whimpered her pleasure. Olivia knew she shouldn't be encouraging this kind of activity but she'd wanted him for too long now to turn back. She fumbled at the buttons on his shirt, her finger tips brushing against his bare chest and stomach as she moved her hands down. When the shirt was undone she pushed it off his shoulders and it fluttered to the floor.

Peter quickly tugged at the tie on the robe and then pulled her away from the wall for a moment so it could also fall to the floor and then quickly pressed his bare front into hers, both of them groaning at the intimate contact. Moving a hand from her hip and up the side of her body, Peter palmed her breast before massaging it, brushing the tip with his thumb making her breathing shudder and catch. Peter traced his lips down along her jaw line until he got to her neck and sucked the flesh there into his mouth, flicking his tongue across the now moist skin. Olivia bucked her hips into his with an almost feral growl as she felt her lower muscles clenching and releasing; the desire and lust now exceeding anything she'd ever felt in her life.

In a lust-filled haze of action, Olivia undid his jeans and managed to get him out of them while he slid her underwear down and to the ground so that they stood before each other naked for all of two seconds before they were pressed together again. Peter lifted her right leg up so that her knee was almost to his chest and Olivia wrapped her other leg around his upper thigh and in one swift movement Peter slid inside of her.

"Peter!" Olivia groaned, her head falling back in absolute pleasure. He only gave her a second to adjust before he plunged in and out of her, hard and fast. She clenched her insides around him and nipped at his neck, placing wet kisses beneath the stubble outline.

"Livia…" Peter groaned and actually paused so that he wouldn't finish before he'd made her come. Ducking his head down a little he captured the peak of her left breast in his mouth and twirled his tongue around it before sucking.

"Ahhhh! Yessssss…" Olivia hissed as she neared the edge of her orgasm, her body humming in anticipation. When Peter gently bit down on her nipple and drew his teeth across the tip her mind exploded into a billion stars and her inside clenched around him hard and fast. "PETER!"

Olivia's finger tips bit into the backs of his shoulders as she drew out his own pleasure with her orgasm and with a few more thrusts he spilled himself inside of her, her name falling past his lips sounding more like a prayer.

They remained still for a minute, both catching their breath before Peter finally eased her down so that her feet were on the ground.

"Um, not that I'm complaining or anything, but why did we just do that?" Olivia asked, her brow knit in confusion but the small smirk saying she definitely was not unhappy about it.

"Because you asked," Peter said with a rather silly grin plastered onto his face.

"Wait – I asked you to have sex with me?" Olivia's voice almost squeaked at the end. "When and how did I do that exactly?"

Peter rolled his eyes at her and wondered if maybe she had been drinking when she had sent him all those texts. "Three days ago, you texted me saying – and I quote… 'why don't we just have sex and get it over with?'"

Olivia frowned, racking her brain for any reason he might have gotten that idea. "Wait… that was Tuesday right?"

"Yeah," Peter said, not seeing where she was going at all with her line of questions.

"I didn't have my phone on me all day," Olivia said. "You had it…"

Peter frowned at her and shook his head. "I definitely did not have your phone on_any_ day."

"Well I gave it to Astrid to give to you in hopes that you would fix it since I couldn't get the ringer to work – "

"Astrid!" Peter balked and quickly backed up from Olivia. "It must've been her pretending to be you."

Olivia stared at him in confusion until after Peter dug through his pants pocket and drug out his cell for her to see. She quickly scanned the text, reading a couple lines over in disbelief.

"I'm not sure if I want to thank or kill her…" Olivia grumbled making Peter chuckle.

"How about both…" Peter plucked his phone from her hands and tossed it onto the couch before resting his hands on her hips. "But first, I believe you were in a bathrobe for a reason?"

Olivia nodded distractedly, unable to think clearly when his naked body was pressed against hers. "I was planning on taking a bubble bath."

"I think I can help with that," Peter grinned down at her before placing sweet kisses all over her face and then capturing her lips in a lustful kiss that left her breathless.

"I think there could be room for two…" Olivia murmured against his lips, slowly tugging him toward her bathroom.

"Might be funner if there wasn't," Peter chuckled and they disappeared around the hallway corner, laughing and kissing their way to an amazing evening.

A/N: I just couldn't help it. Review?


End file.
